Words of Power
by PreparedForZombies
Summary: No one believes the old stories any more. In their complacency, mankind has allowed its worst enemy to return to the world of life without preparing for his eventual return. By the time the nations realize the extent of their peril, it may be too late. Rating may go up in later chapters. WARNING: Spoilers for Season 1 Finale.


Disclaimer:** I don't own anything having to do with the Legend of Korra, Skyrim, nor any other components of other stories I may incorporate into this fic. **

* * *

_You should have acted... They're already here._

_The Halls of Prophecy told of their return._

_Their defeat was merely a delay._

* * *

Chapter 1: Scales and Fire

There are many who express that the South Pole is rather beautiful in the light of the rising sun. Though Mako isn't a big fan of the frigid temperature so inherent to such a place, he fully agrees with that sentiment. He couldn't help but admire the way the light shines off of the ice and snow as he watches the sun make its morning ascent from below the horizon. Even here near the bottom of the world, the sun infuses a renewed vigor into the young firebender.

He closes his eyes and mulls over the events of the past few days. The victory against the Equalists had been bittersweet for Team Avatar, Mako reflects. Between the staggering loss of so many of Iroh's men, Asami's father going off the deep end, the teen angst, and Amon taking Korra's bending of all the elements but air, the small team of teens are thoroughly burnt out from stress.

Despite all that happened, Mako can't help but feel calm and strangely content. The relief that Korra reconnected to her bending and finally reached Aang overrides his fatigue. He smiles to himself as he recalls her acceptance and return of his declaration of love and their second kiss. He wishes it had been their first, but there was nothing that could be done about it now. His smile fades and he bites his lip. He regrets what happened between Asami and him. Not the time they spent together but how things ended. He didn't love her as he does Korra, but he did and does still care about her. Neither Korra or Asami deserved what he put them through, and he admits to himself that he had acted like a jerk and a dirt-bag. He'd never go back to the young Sato heiress as a lover, but he knows that he should still fix the rift between them so that they could still be friends and comrades, not to mention prevent a falling out between her and Korra.

A familiar voice pulls him from his thoughts. "Good morning City Boy."

He opens his eyes and looks down at the young woman who was moments ago only with him in his mind. Korra smiles brightly up at him and he can't resist returning the expression. He pulls her into an embrace and hums, "Good morning Avatar Korra."

She growls against his chest, "I told you not to call me that."

Mako shrugs, "Sorry, must've slipped my mind."

She pulls back from him and glowers at him, though her eyes betray her mirth. She leans in and growls, her lips brushing against his ear, "Need I remind you that Korra is just fine?"

He suppresses a shiver of delight. "Hmmm maybe you do..." he smiles at her through half lidded eyes, his breath wisping across the skin of her neck.

Surprised at his response, Korra pulls back trying to hide her blush. Having none of it, Mako leans forward and pecks her lightly on her lips. A giggle as rare as a lion-turtle bubbles up from Korra's chest and she grins, "If that's how I get to remind you, maybe you should forget more often?"

Releasing her, Mako just smirks down at her and shrugs before turning back to the rising sun. She rolls her eyes at his lack of answer but sits beside him on the outer wall of the compound and joins in his dawn vigil.

Apart from the White Lotus guards currently on sentry duty, it is an hour before the rest of the compound begins to stir. In that time, the new couple talk quietly between themselves until they hear Bolin loudly inquiring if anyone has seen them. They bite back laughter and finally descend from the ramparts where they are greeted by the more exuberant of the fabulous Bending Brothers.

"Oh there you guys are! Breakfast is all done, and I don't know about you but I'm so hungry I could eat a ostrich-horse! Isn't that right Pabu?"

The little fire ferret just looks at Bolin blankly then squeaks, demanding to be scratched behind the ears. Bolin complies with the little ferret's demand, and Korra starts walking towards Naga's pen. She shouts over her shoulder as she retreats, "I just gotta feed Naga really quick. Save me a seat, huh?"

Mako rolls his eyes and follows after Bolin who then proceeds to ask him what he and Korra were doing up there. Mako shrugs and mumbles that they were just talking. Bolin laughs and winks at his brother, "Sure, sure, whatever you say bro."

Mako glares at his brother daring him to say anything else as they walk into the dining room. Even though it was pretty obvious what was happening between the young Avatar and her firebender, both of them had decided that it was for everyone's own good that they keep their relationship fairly private.

The brothers sit down at their places around the low table and grab their food. Bolin scarfs down his food in his normal manner. Mako eats slowly along with the others at the table and half listens to the conversation Jinora was having with Bumi. It's a few minutes before Katara asks him, "Mako? Where is Korra?"

"She's feeding Naga. She should be here any-"

"Good morning everybody!" Korra greets as she strides into the room in her usual bold manner.

"Speak of the face-stealer..." He mutters. Hearing his comment, she elbows him lightly as she plops down at his side at the table. Korra joins in with everyone else for breakfast and talk. From that point on, it was a fairly normal meal.

Jinora, Bolin, and Ikki are helping Pema and Katara clear away the leftovers and everyone else was getting ready to set about their days when a breathless White Lotus sentry bursts into the room. His eyes are wide as he frantically looks around the room for someone to report to. His frenzied gaze finally falls on Tenzin and Korra, and he stutters, "D-d-d-demon! I-I-I saw a flying monster! It's attacking the compound!"

The building shakes heavily as he finishes his statement and a piercing roar echoes through the timbers of the room. Sharing a look, Mako and Korra rush outside after the sentry. Mako can hear the footfalls of the others behind them but he doesn't turn to see who. He is greeted by the sight of a dozen or so White Lotus guards running about and taking up defensive positions.

A shadow passes over Team Avatar and another roar rings through the air. The monstrosity banks back around and hovers above the wall, its two wings kicking up a whirlwind of loose snow and debris. It draws in a huge breath through its horrifying, fanged maw and looses an incredible flame that engulfs an unfortunate guard. They hear the poor man scream briefly before the stream of fire stops and a smoldering and charred human figure is visible on the melting snow.

It turns to circle the compound again and its thick powerful tail blasts easily through one of the watchtowers. Blocks of ice rain down as it soars behind the ridge and is blocked from view.

Mako hears Jinora's voice cry out from behind them, "That was a dragon!" He then hears Tenzin shout at her to get back inside and to stay with her mother and siblings, but he pushes it from his mind as the great beast came back into view. Korra snarls beside him and slings a flurry of ice spears at it.

He adds a few fire blasts to her assault and follows her away from the building. Their attacks miss their marks, and the huge dragon roars again and dives at one of the Lotus guards, its two clawed feet reaching for him. Only a quick blast of air from Korra and Tenzin keeps the guard from its clutches. The beast falls to the ground, landing roughly. It picks itself up and swings its head around to face them.

To Mako, it seems uninjured from the fall, only angered. "Spread out!" The young firebender cries as it draws breath for another attack. He dives to the side as the others scatter when the fiery blast comes, and he can feel the heat of the unnaturally potent flames as they burn past him. He rolls to his feet near Bolin and Asami and can see that Korra, Tenzin, and Lin went in the other direction.

The dragon growls and stalks after the others. It's tail smashes the ground in irritation as Lin's metal cords lash and stab at its face and wings. It draws it's neck back and roars at the two older benders, "Fus Ro Dah!"

Mako and the others gape in astonishment as Tenzin and Lin are thrown back by an invisible and irresistible force. Tenzin is able to recover to his feet quickly but Lin is not so lucky and she crashes through the central guard tower. She attempts to move but collapses under the weight of the debris and her injuries.

"Lin!" Tenzin shouts in concern.

The dragon rushes towards its injured target, seeing a quick kill. It is almost upon her when a water whip slashes a deep fissure into the creature's flank, splashing black steaming blood onto the snow. Korra's voice rings through the air clearly in challenge, "HEY SCALY! TAKE A BITE OUT OF THIS!" A wave of earth generated by both Korra and Bolin smashes into its side.

It staggers to the side as more blood splatters from its wound, and it howls in fury. It charges the four teens, bellowing its challenge. Asami and Bolin rush forth to meet it. The great beast rears and flares it's wings wide open, catching Bolin across the middle and sending him flying. The only thing that stops Mako from rushing to his brother's aid is the sight of him getting shakily to his feet.

A firebending guardsman comes forward to cover Bolin and back up Asami. The dragon drops down and snaps at Asami and only misses her by inches as she twirls away. It lets loose a torrent of flame once again, aiming to engulf Bolin, Asami and the guard. The guard runs forward intending to split the fire around them. Instead of splitting, the flames consume the woman and wash around the ice barriers that shoot up to shield Bolin and Asami.

Korra and Mako turn to see Katara bending a pair of water whips to get Bolin and Asami away from the scaled menace. "You'll have to finish this quickly," the old waterbending master shouts, "It's flames cannot be bent, so you'll have to just avoid them best you can! I'll take care of these two. Go!"

They don't hesitate, knowing that their teammates were going to be alright. Korra blasts air at it again and charges forward to take advantage of it's imbalance, followed quickly by Mako. However, the dragon didn't become staggered. It takes advantage of the gust of wind and uses it to leap into the air. Mako sees this in time to stop his charge, but Korra notices too late.

The great beast slams down to the ground again, pinning Korra to the ground and driving the breath from her lungs with its clawed foot. The dragon arches its neck back like a snake about to strike, poising to finish the young Avatar.


End file.
